


Emerald-Winged Raven

by Prospirit



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospirit/pseuds/Prospirit
Summary: Ignore this.Was a test run for something but I'm not loving it and moving on to another project for now
Kudos: 1





	Emerald-Winged Raven

Whistling and crying across the sky, the western wind flowed over the peaks of the mountain into the valley below, rustling the long grasses in its path. Atop one of the mountain peaks, a man with long blue hair stared at the city in the distance, and the buildings that dared reach up into the skies. The familiar sound of beating wings caught his ear, however he did not turn to recognize it.

“Sir, we’ve confirmed it, she’s one of us,” the voice called to him from behind. 

“Is she?” the blue haired man replied, remaining still as the other man approached, holding out a small screen for him to see. 

On the screen a video played of the Pop-Star known as Lady Calista appeared out of a broken window of a tall building, silver sparkles shimmering all around her before a pair of silver wings appeared from her back. Her arms wrapped around her bodyguard known as Adrian, then unfurled her wings and beat them hard as they safely lowered to the ground below, just for her wings to vanish as if they’d never been. The blue haired man nodded slightly as the other withdrew the screen from sight. 

“So she is. Bring them in,” he commanded strongly. 

“Right away sir,” the other replied, leaving the first to continue his silent contemplation in peace. 

“We can finally begin.”

~~~~

Music poured from the speakers on the desk, filling the small office with a layer of sounds and voices. Sitting at the desk, Calista leaned forward biting the knuckle of her pointer finger as she watched the video while Byron leaned back in his chair, waving his hands about like a conductor. Looking up from the screen, Calista gazed toward Adrian who remained still by the office’s closed door. Though she couldn’t see his eyes past his shades, she had a feeling he was looking at her, especially as a grin tugged at his lips ever so slightly. 

Calista found herself grinning a little in response, motioning for Adrian to come close so he could see the video as well. No words needed to be exchanged as Adrian left his spot and shifted to behind Byron to watch the video as well.  
  
“Oh here it comes!” Byron cheered, leaning forward in his seat in anticipation. Calista appeared on screen, shoulders swaying as she sang her part of the compilation, then switched to another artist. 

“That’s it?” Adrian sneered, huffing through his nose before shifting back to his spot by the door. 

“Yeah, I’m not overly impressed either. I mean if you look at Wiz’s section, or Adalay’s, it’s crisp, it’s stylish, it’s very them. My part, I sway my shoulders a little then we jump away again. I don’t know if we need to refilm, or what, but we can’t do this.” 

“Well the deadline is tomorrow, so we’d need to figure something out quickly,” Byron added dejectedly, closing down the video. 

“Then we need to do something about this, quickly,” Calista spoke strongly as she sat up straight, looking Byron in the eye. 

“Okay, new idea, quickly…” Byron breathed as he picked up his notepad, clicking the pen and started jotting something down. 

Calista rose from her seat, moving to the large window that looked out over the city. The buildings went on for miles, but none obstructed the view of the far off mountains that rose up to challenge the man made structures. The familiar sensation of Adrian's hands on her waist sent a shiver up her spine, leaning back into him as they encircled her. 

"You're still thinking about it, aren't you?" Adrian breathed, Calista giving a small nod in response. 

"I know, it's silly," Calista sighed, snuggling her head against his shoulder for a moment. 

"You were pretty shaken this morning, I don't blame you."

"I just can't help but feel like it was more than a dream. It seemed so real, like she was trying to tell me something,"

Adrian remained silent, leaving Calista to sigh softly to herself as she thought.

A strangely abrupt crackling sound emanated from the computer, demanding the attention of everyone in the office. 

“What the…” Byron breathed as he leaned forward in his seat, grabbing the mouse and clicking it a number of times. 

“What is it?” Calista and Adrian echoed in near perfect unison, sharing a glance with one another before both circled around the desk. 

The image on the screen glitched and jumped sporadically before the screen went black. All three starred on unknowing of what had just happened, when a loud gonging sound rang out from the speakers as white letters sprawled across the screen. Calista and Byron jumped while Adrian’s arm shot out between Calista and the computer out of instinct. 

'You seek the truth but hide in fear, concealing yourself under a false guise. Fear not dear lamb, though you have wandered alone for far too long, the Shepard searches for you. The path before you is not without trials, when you prove you are ready, the Shepard shall find you and guide you home.'

"Prove you are ready?" Adrian huffed dismissively, "what the fuck does that mean?"

"I don't - what does - " Byron stammered unknowingly.

Calista's fingers reached out, touching the computer screen as she read the words again and again. 

"Calista?" Adrian questioned as he watched her fingers glide across the screen. 

" _I'm ready…_ "


End file.
